1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Mayo stand cover with a sealable surgical refuse container and, specifically, to the combination of a surgical refuse container and access slot and a Mayo stand cover that are used during surgical practices to aid in visually ascertaining disposal of surgical waste items that can be economically combined with a Mayo stand sterile cover.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of Mayo stands in surgery is well known. A Mayo stand is an adjustable horizontal table that is moved over a surgical table. The Mayo stand has a U-shaped frame with wheels. The table top has a vertical support arm at one end. The stand can be moved into place to extend over the surgical table. During a surgical procedure, the Mayo stand is covered by a disposable plastic bag that slides over the table top (above and below) of the Mayo stand and around the table top vertical support member. The plastic bag cover facilitates sterility while, at the same time, allowing for instruments or other devices to be placed on the top of the Mayo stand during intra-operative procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,804 issued to Glassman on Dec. 15, 1992 shows a Mayo stand disposable drape. One of the drawbacks of the disposable drape as shown in the '804 patent is that surgical waste placed in floppy refuse bags can move outwardly during removal of the cover, potentially spilling the contents of the floppy bag, endangering the required sterile environment. Although the Glassman patent does show a separate but attached refuse pocket at the top edge of the Mayo stand, the pocket is not very practical for disposing of refuse due to its moveable structure and location, especially when the Mayo cover is removed from the Mayo table.
The present invention provides a non-complex, relatively inexpensive Mayo stand cover in combination with a clear plastic, low profile surgical waste and sterile trash slotted container for surgical refuse that is strategically positioned in a specific predetermined location along the vertical end of the Mayo stand so that all surgical waste deposits can be visible and clearly seen in the container. The refuse clear plastic container opening slot is flat and is located below the Mayo stand top surface. The refuse container is part of the Mayo cover and does not move outwardly or upwardly. The refuse slotted container is positioned to be accessed by the scrub nurse without having to in any way jeopardize or reduce the sterility or disturb the surgical instruments or other apparatus on the Mayo stand while disposing of waste. Most importantly, the bag can be sealed before removing the Mayo stand cover at the end of surgery.